Promise Never Forgotten
by LydoChowee
Summary: COMPLETE Kagome and Inuyasha made a promise when they were kids before Kagome moved to Japan, now she's back with an addopted sister and meets her old friend but will they remember one another? Or have they forgotten? Read And Review!
1. Episode 1: Promise You Wont Forget Me

Disclaimer: I Don't Own InuYasha  
  
This story takes place in California the year of 1995  
  
Preview of episode: Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Tashio have been friends since they were kids till one day Kagome has to move away. The two make a promise of hoping in meeting one another in the future.  
  
EPISODE 1: Promise You Went Forget Me  
  
".18.19.20! Here I come Inuyasha!" An 8 year old girl yelled as she uncovered her eyes from her sleeves and looked around. "I'm going to find you!" The girl yelled as she started running around looking behind trees and bushes, she even looked under rocks. [I don't know why, my cousin does that too.]  
  
A boy about the age of 10 giggled as he saw the girl look under the rock.  
  
The girl looked up and saw a flash of red and ran after it. "I SEE YOU INUYASHA!" The girl yelled as she lunged and she landed right on top of the boy known as Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha laughed along with the girl. "Kagome, you really got to stop jumping on me, my mommy is going to get mad if I get my clothes dirty again." Inuyasha said as he got up from the floor and dust himself off with his tiny clawed hands.  
  
The girl known ad Kagome giggled, "Sorry Inuyasha." Kagome apologized as she started rubbing the dirt off.  
  
Suddenly a women's voice rang through the air, "Kagome, time for dinner!"  
  
"COMING MOMMY!" Kagome yelled as she turned back to Inuyasha, "I have to go eat dinner, goodnight Inuyasha." Kagome said as she ran into the house waving back at Inuyasha.  
  
"GOODNIGHT KAGOME! GOODNIGHT MRS. HIGURASHI!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran back home.  
  
*******  
  
Kagome walked into the house as she saw her mother smiling.  
  
"Inuyasha sure is a gentleman." Mrs. Higurashi said as she smiled.  
  
Kagome smiled and jumped on a chair. "Mommy, what's for dinner?" Kagome asked sweetly.  
  
"Your favorite honey, fried chicken." Mrs. Higurashi said as she placed the food right in front of Kagome and she sat down as well.  
  
"FRIED CHICKEN!" Kagome cheered as she looked at her mother, "Mommy?" Kagome asked as she stuffed fried chicken into her mouth. "When is daddy going to be home mommy?" Kagome asked.  
  
"He'll be home late today honey." She answered.  
  
"Why?" Kagome asked.  
  
"It's foggy outside tonight." Her mother answered looking out the window, 'I hope he's ok.' She thought.  
  
Kagome continued eating.  
  
***** [Next Morning]  
  
Kagome was outside playing a game with Inuyasha.  
  
*Ring, Ring*  
  
Mrs. Higurashi went to go pick up the phone, 'I hope it's Steve.' Mrs. Higurashi thought [Steve is Mr. Higurashi.]  
  
"Hello?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
"Is this Mrs. Higurashi?" The man on the other line asked.  
  
"Yes, this is, may I help you?" She asked.  
  
"Well, this is the Orange County Hospital; your husband is in critical condition." The man said  
  
"I-is he ok?" Mrs. Higurashi asked full of concern.  
  
"He might not pull through; we are trying our best, would you please come out here?" He asked.  
  
"Y-yes. G-goodbye." Mrs. Higurashi answered as tears filled her eyes as she ran and grabbed her purse and ran outside to Kagome and Inuyasha. "Kagome honey, [sob] we have to go visit daddy." She said as tears fell down her cheek.  
  
Kagome looked at her mother confusingly, "Mommy why are you crying?" Kagome asked as she touched her mother's wet cheeks.  
  
"Kagome, we need to go right now." She said as she pulled Kagome's hand. "Good bye Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi said as she got into the car.  
  
"Bye, bye Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as the car pulled out of the driveway and was gone.  
  
Inuyasha waved as he walked home.  
  
**** [Hospital]  
  
"I am sorry, he did not pull through Mrs. Higurashi, I am sorry." The doctor said as he walked away.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi cried and cried.  
  
Kagome looked at her mother as tears fell down her cheeks, "Mommy? What's wrong? Is daddy ok? Mommy?" Kagome asked as she pulled on her mother's sleeves.  
  
"K-Kagome, your father is d-d-dead." Mrs. Higurashi sobbed as she hugged Kagome.  
  
Kagome's eyes went huge, "No mommy! He's ok! Mommy no!" Kagome cried as she tried to pull away.  
  
"Kagome, he's in heaven now." Mrs. Higurashi cried as she looked at Kagome in the eyes.  
  
Kagome's innocent eyes welled up with tears as she cried and cried.  
  
***** [Weeks later after the funeral.]  
  
Mrs. Higurashi packed up the rest of the belongings as she looked around the house hoping she might forget to pack something. She looked out the window as Kagome was talking to Inuyasha. She picked up the box and put them into the car. She looked at the tickets she had. 'Here we come Japan.' Mrs. Higurashi thought as she looked at Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, I have to go now, I'm going to miss you." Kagome said as she looked like she was going to cry.  
  
"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked his only friend.  
  
"Mommy said we are going to be going to Japan I think." Kagome said as she stared at Inuyasha.  
  
"Are you going to come back?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know." Kagome said as she looked at the floor.  
  
"KAGOME, WE ARE GOING!" Mrs. Higurashi called from the car door.  
  
"Coming mommy!" Kagome yelled as she turned back to Inuyasha. "Don't forget me Inuyasha." Kagome said as she took Inuyasha's hand in put something in it and closed his hands. "Keep this and don't forget me."  
  
Inuyasha looked at the ball necklace in his hand, "Kagome, this is your favorite necklace." Inuyasha said as he looked at the necklace.  
  
"I know, I want you to keep it until we meet again. I know we will. Promise you wont forget me Inuyasha." Kagome said.  
  
"I promise, but I don't have anything for you." Inuyasha said as he fumbled through his pockets and an idea popped into his head. He took the necklace and smashed it onto a rock.  
  
"Inuyasha? What are you doing?" Kagome asked as she stared in horror at what he was doing.  
  
The jewel broke and Inuyasha stood up, "Here, half of the jewel, when we meet again we put them together and we will be together forever Kagome." Inuyasha said as he handed her the other half.  
  
Kagome hugged Inuyasha, "Don't forget me ok!? I will never forget you Inuyasha!" Kagome sobbed as Inuyasha hugged her back. Kagome pulled away and looked at Inuyasha, "Before I go, I want to touch your ears." Kagome said as she started petting Inuyasha's ears as Inuyasha purred. Kagome giggled and began walking towards the car and got in as Mrs. Higurashi drove out the drive way and waved a goodbye to Inuyasha.  
  
"BYE, BYE KAGOME, WE'LL MEET AGAIAN!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran to the driveway as the car rode down the street.  
  
"BYE, BYE INUYASHA! WE WILL MEET AGAIN! I KNOW WE WILL! DON'T FORGET ME!!!!" Kagome yelled as the car turned a corner and she was gone.  
  
Inuyasha stared as he looked at the jewel in his hand and put it around his neck. 'I Promise' Inuyasha thought as he walked home.  
  
A/N: Okay enjoying it?! More to come on the next Episode of PROMISE NEVER FORGOTTEN.  
  
REVIEW 


	2. Episode 2: USA I'm Back

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Inuyasha.  
  
This take place in the year 2003 where Kagome is 16 and her adopted sister Chau is 15. Kagome her sister and their mom go to America because the job she was given and had to go back to America. They don't live in California.  
  
Episode 2: USA I'm Back  
  
A jet black limo drove to a huge white mansion. The garden outside was green and filled with flowers as the gates opened and the limo drove in and pulled to a stop as the doors of the limo swung open.  
  
A lady around her mid 30's stepped out and looked at the mansion with happy eyes.  
  
Next came a girl about 16 years old with brown eyes, raven hair going to her mid back, wearing a pink dress and pink sandals looked at the house with awe.  
  
A girl about 15 years old got out with purplish reddish bluish eyes, long light brown hair going past her waist, wolf demon ears on top of her head, wearing black jeans and a red tank top, looked at the mansion.  
  
"*Whistle* this place is huge." The wolf demon girl said as she pulled out her black backpack and a CD player said as she touched a flower.  
  
"I know." The girl in the pink dress said as she pulled out her yellow backpack and turned to her mother.  
  
"Told you girls this job was worth it." The lady said.  
  
"Mom, we're living here?" The wolf demon asked.  
  
"Yes Chau, we are living here. About and hour later the trucks will come with out stuff." Their mother said as she walked up to the door and opened it.  
  
The door opened and it revealed a hallway. They all stared with awe.  
  
"I GET THE BIGGEST ROOM!!!" Chau yelled as she dashed off straight.  
  
"NO I AM!!!!!" Kagome yelled as she tried to catch up with Chau but couldn't, "NO FAIR! YOU'RE A DEMON!" Kagome whined as she started panting.  
  
Kagome soon found Chau standing in front of a door with a face that looked like she just won the world's biggest contest.  
  
"I get this room since its painted blue and you can have that room." Chau said as she pointed at the room down the hall.  
  
"HEY NO FAIR!" Kagome yelled as she took a look in the room.  
  
It had silky midnight blue curtains on the window and a patio. The walls were painted baby blue. Inside the bathroom was blue as well. It had a huge mirror and a huge tub and a shower. The floor was midnight blue and the tub had tiny little imprints of dolphins and fishes.  
  
"Since you like pink I thought you might like it better, and I like blue, so, go to your room, its not a big difference." Chau said as she rolled her eyes at Kagome's childish acts, even though she was like that earlier.  
  
Kagome walked down the hall with a pissed off face when she opened the door, which was pink, the room was also pink, Kagome's face lit up.  
  
Inside the room it was baby pink with a bit darker pink curtains for the window, no patio, the bathroom door was white. Inside the bathroom was a mirror a tub and a shower, just like Chau's but it was pink and in the tub was little hearts.  
  
Kagome ran to the huge sized bed and jumped on it, obviously pink also, and let out a sigh.  
  
Chau just shook her head and walked back to her room and looked through her backpack.  
  
She walked to the bathroom and pulled out her hair accessories and makeup. She pulled out soup and conditioner, lotion, sprays, you name it. Chau walked out of her room and looked at her king sized bed with midnight blue sheets and baby blue pillows and looked inside her backpack and pulled out a picture of Kagome, Mrs. Higurashi [her mom now] and her when they first brought her home when she was only 7 years old on the table right next to her bed, which happened to be midnight blue.  
  
Chau took out her CD player and listened to her Christina Aguilera CD 'Stripped' and listened to track number 19 as it reminds her about her parents.  
  
**** [Kagome's room]  
  
Kagome sat up and looked at her yellow backpack, 'It doesn't match the room, oh well, I can just stick it in the closet later.' Kagome thought as she walked up to her backpack and looked through it.  
  
Kagome walked to the table that was right next to her bed, pink, and placed a picture of her family. [Father, Mother, and Kagome.] She also pulled out a picture of the one just like Chau had in her room. She pulled out a box and opened it up. Inside was the jewel 'Shinkon No Tama' and she looked at it. It was the half she received from the boy she promised years ago, the name slipped her mind about a couple of years ago and she forgot his name completely and how he looked, the only thing she remembered were those ears and his eyes and smile.  
  
Kagome sighed as she put the jewel back in and pulled out the rest of her belongings and threw her backpack into the closet, which was the size of her old room, it was huge.  
  
*BEEP, BEEP*  
  
The two heard the sound and ran down the stairs hoping to find their boxes and which they did by the time they found their way back to the door.  
  
Men were bringing in things. Lots of men, about 10 were bringing in new things their mother had bought.  
  
They ran out and to a man.  
  
"Excuse me but do you have a couple of boxes for Kagome and Chau?" Kagome asked.  
  
The man nodded and pointed to 10 boxes. [5 for Kagome, 5 for Chau] and pulled it in front of the girls.  
  
Kagome thanked him as a couple of guys came and picked up the things and brought it in the house.  
  
"Thanks?" Chau said as she followed them and showed them the room to place it in correctly.  
  
*** [1 hour later]  
  
Everything was brought into the house and the movers got a huge tip.  
  
Kagome, Chau and their mother were sitting in the living room tired.  
  
"So, want a tour of the house Ladies?" a voice asked as they all jumped and Mrs. Higurashi turned around.  
  
"Oh goodness, you must be the butlers and." A couple of ladies came out, "and you must be the maids." Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile.  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Would you like a tour?" The man asked.  
  
"Yes please and please tell us your name." Mrs. Higurashi said as she stood up along with the girls.  
  
"My name is Souta." The butler said. [NOT THEIR BROTHER! THEY DON'T HAVE ANY]  
  
"Okay, let's go." Mrs. Higurashi said after the maids [Only 3 maids] gave them their names.  
  
They took a tour of the house and the grounds outside.  
  
Everyone went back to their things.  
  
A maid came up to Mrs. Higurashi and the girls, "What would you like for dinner?" She asked.  
  
"Um." Mrs. Higurashi said as she looked at the girl.  
  
"How about fried chicken." Kagome said with a smile. [Her favorite food if you look at the first chapter.]  
  
"Um. spaghetti and meat balls?" Chau asked.  
  
"And I'll have a salad." Mrs. Higurashi said with a finger in the air.  
  
The maid nodded and left to the kitchen.  
  
The three saw as the butler, Souta, telling the maids where to put the things to make it stylish looking.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled.  
  
Kagome and Chau went up the stairs dragging themselves.  
  
They arrived in Kagome's room.  
  
"Want some help unpacking?" Chau asked as she looked around the room and opened the closet and saw the yellow backpack in a pink closet, "And that looks out of place or either lost." Chau said as they both laughed.  
  
"Sure, lets see where we should put the things." Kagome said as she pulled a box in front of her, "A little help?" Kagome said sheepishly.  
  
Chau smiled and used her claws to take the tape off and Kagome opened the box.  
  
The two unpacked and looked at Kagome's room happy with how it looked and walked to Chau's room.  
  
After everything was unpacked Kagome left to go to her room and she looked in the closet and Chau followed.  
  
Kagome pulled out a 1 piece pink swimsuit and Chau got the hint and she ran to her room with a blink of an eye and was back with a blue 2 piece bikini.  
  
"Race ya there!" Kagome yelled as she ran for the stairs.  
  
Chau just shook her head, "Sometimes I think she might have forgotten I am a demon, or either she's just stupid." Chau said as she ran and was at the pool and waited for 30 seconds and Kagome was there. "Miss me?" Chau asked as Kagome gapped.  
  
"I can't believe I forgot." Kagome said as she jumped in the pool.  
  
"I guess she was just stupid." Chau said with a laugh.  
  
The two girls played in the pool until Kagome got out the water and something hit her head.  
  
"HEY!" Kagome yelled at Chau.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Don't play innocent, you hit me with the Frisbee." Kagome said picking up the Frisbee.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Chau asked when someone jumped over the wall.  
  
"Hey sorry bout that." A guy said as he ran over to the girls and took the Frisbee and stared at the two up and down. "Oh my name is Miroku Houshi, it would be an honor if you two would bare my child." Miroku said as he kissed Kagome's and Chau's hands.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome asked. "Um. its alright." Kagome said as she got out of the pool. "My names Kagome Higurashi." Kagome introduced herself.  
  
"My names Chau Higurashi." Chau introduced herself.  
  
"MIROKU!" Someone yelled as a kid jumped over the wall.  
  
"Hi?" Kagome and Chau said at the same time.  
  
"Oh hi, MIROKUI! Where's the Frisbee?" The kid asked.  
  
"Shippo, right here." Miroku said as he handed Shippo the Frisbee. "Shippo this is Kagome and Chau."  
  
"Nice to meet cha." Shippo said as Kagome and Chau jumped at Shippo.  
  
"AWWW HOW CUTE!" They yelled as they hugged him.  
  
Shippo blushed as Miroku stared and mumbled lucky.  
  
"So, wanna play Frisbee with us?" Shippo asked with puppy eyes.  
  
"Ok." Kagome said as they played Frisbee.  
  
**** [hours later]  
  
"MIROKU, SHIPPO, DINNER!" A lady's voice rang through the air.  
  
"We gotta go girls, see ya." Miroku said as he kissed the girl's hands and jumped over the wall with Shippo.  
  
"BYE!" They yelled.  
  
"We really should have put something on before we played." Chau said as she walked over to her towel and dried her hair and walked into the house.  
  
They took a shower to wash out the chlorine and changed into pajama pants and tank tops matching.  
  
A maid came up stairs and knocked on the doors to tell them dinner was ready.  
  
They ran down the stairs and met their mother sitting at the dining room table.  
  
Their food was ready and they thanked the maids and butler and the maids and butlers left giving them the keys and they went home.  
  
"This is great!" Kagome yelled as she ate her fried chickens.  
  
"I know!" Chau yelled also as she ate.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi just smiled and ate her salad.  
  
***  
  
"Mom, so what school are we going to go to?" Kagome asked as they sat in the living room reading magazines.  
  
"You two are going to go to Shinkon No Tama School." She answered.  
  
"Sounds like a Japanese school mom." Chau said without looking away from a picture of a model.  
  
"Yes it is, a Japanese man owns it." Mrs. Higurashi answered.  
  
"Oh, so it's a Japanese school?" Chau asked.  
  
"No, its for any nationality, just a Japanese name that's all." Mrs. Higurashi said as she stood up, "You'll be starting school next week." She left to go to bed, "Good night girls."  
  
"Night mom." They said as Chau jumped for the remote.  
  
"Lets see what they have in America." Chau said as she turned it on.  
  
"What do you mean 'what do they have in America' it's pretty obvious." Kagome said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"For your information I've never been to America or lived her before." Chau said as she turned to a channel that had music. [MTV]  
  
"Well sorry." Kagome said sarcastically as she got up. "I'm going to bed, night." Kagome said as she left the room.  
  
"WAIT!" Chau said, clearly not wanting to be alone.  
  
The two walked up the stairs and turned off all the lights and went to their own room.  
  
Kagome closed her door, turned on her night light and went to bed.  
  
Chau closed her door, turned on some music and went to bed.  
  
A/N: Okay, hope ya liked it. Tune in for the next episode of PROMISE NEVER FORGOTTEN!  
  
REVIEW PLZ  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW 


	3. Episode 3: Meet Sango and Lets Dance

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inuyasha.  
  
Episode 3: Meet Sango and Lets Dance  
  
Kagome woke up the next day as she looked at the alarm clock which showed 7:45.  
  
Kagome got up and out of bed and walked over to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, and then she took a shower.  
  
Kagome came out with a towel and dripping wet hair as she dried out her hair with another towel.  
  
Kagome walked over to her closet and looked for something to wear.  
  
Kagome decided on a pink tank top and a white pair of shorts and she went to go brush her hair and went through the hall to the stairs and walked down as she walked towards the kitchen and saw a maid making something to eat and it smelled good.  
  
Kagome sat herself down and took in a deep breathe.  
  
"Lady Kagome, would you like orange juice or apple juice?" The maid asked.  
  
"Anything will be fine." Kagome said as the maid placed her breakfast down and poured her a glass of apple juice.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome said as she began eating her breakfast.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi then walked into the room wearing a suite and sat down as her breakfast was brought to her and she thanked them as she continued talking on her cell phone.  
  
"I'm guessing you're going to be off to work today?" Kagome asked as her mother just nodded and Kagome sighed as she continued eating and her mother hung up her cell phone and finished her breakfast really fast.  
  
"Where's Chau?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
"She's probably sleeping." Kagome said as she continued eating.  
  
"Oh ok, I'm going to be out of town for business and I'll be back in a week so tell Chau that, if you need any help ask the maids or Souta. You know my cell, call if anything happens." Mrs. Higurashi said as she kissed Kagome and she rushed up the stair to kiss Chau and she came down with an unhappy looking face, "Her door is locked." She said as she left, "Bye Kagome." She said as she went into the limo and it drove off.  
  
*****~~~*****  
  
Chau was sleeping when she heard a knock then a sigh them a car driving away, 'Guess mom's going to be gone for a while.' Chau thought as she turned off her music and got out of bed.  
  
Chau walked to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and then took a shower.  
  
Chau came out with a cordless blow-dryer and dried her hair as she looked for something to wear. When he hair dried and she went into the bathroom and put the dryer back and changed into a black tank top and a pair of black low rise jeans. She applied some eye liner on and walked out of the bathroom and opened her door when a maid came in and vacuumed he floor and did her bed.  
  
Chau smiled and walked to the stairs when she noticed a couple of extra rooms. So she walked to see what was in them.  
  
Chau went to the first room and saw a library filled with books as the butler was organizing it. "Morning." Chau said as Souta smiled.  
  
Chau went on to the next room which was an office. 'Mom's office I guess.' Chau thought as she went onto the next room and was a bathroom.  
  
She went on and she saw a couple of guest rooms and sighed.  
  
Chau walked back to the stairs and walked down into the kitchen and was given breakfast right away.  
  
Kagome stood at the door, "I see you're awake." Kagome said as she sat down.  
  
Chau mumbled something about food and ate.  
  
Kagome shrugged and read her magazine.  
  
Chau soon finished her breakfast, by the time she finished it was 8:30.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Kagome walked to see the butler open the door and was talking to someone.  
  
"I'm here to see Kagome and Chau." Someone said.  
  
Souta turned around and Kagome and Chau came up to him.  
  
"Hey." Miroku greeted.  
  
"Hey." They said as Miroku checked them out.  
  
"I was wondering if you girls want to hang out so I could show you around and a couple of my friends." Miroku said.  
  
"What day is it?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Um. Saturday." Miroku said.  
  
"Alright, let's go." Kagome said as she ran to her room.  
  
"Yeah, come in and wait as we change." Chau said as she had him sit in the living room, soon as Chau left the plasma TV turned on with Miroku gapping.  
  
Kagome and Chau came down within a matter of minutes and smiled.  
  
"You girls ready?" Miroku said as he stared at them.  
  
Kagome was wearing a white halter top, and a pair of white shorts. She had her hair down in a low pony tail and had lip gloss on and pink eye shadow.  
  
Chau was wearing a blue halter top and a pair of blue low rise shorts. She had her hair down straight as the tips were waved. She had blue eye shadow and lip gloss and eye liner on.  
  
"Lets go Miroku." Kagome said as she pulled him outside and they walked to the garage and Chau pulled out her keys and clicked as the door went up and revealed 4 cars and 4 motorcycles.  
  
"WOW!" Miroku yelled as he checks out the motorcycles and then the cars. "You have the latest babies." Miroku said as he touched the cars.  
  
"Yeah we know." Kagome said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Why do you have four?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Well, 2 is Kagome's and 2 is mines." Chau answered.  
  
"Really? Are you two old enough to drive?" Miroku asked.  
  
"No, but we are allowed to, we have legal licenses that let us." Kagome said with a smile.  
  
"Cool." Miroku said as he looked at the car, "Why would you two need two cars each and four motorcycles?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Well, we have it for each season. One for summer and spring, one for winter and fall." Kagome said.  
  
"Same with the motorcycles." Chau added.  
  
"WOW! You two can ride motorcycles?" Miroku asked in amazement.  
  
"Yeah, now let's go." Kagome said as she pulled out her keys to her white jag.  
  
"Um. I'll ride my cycle." Chau said as she took her keys and placed her purse into a pocket and put the keys into a jet black with blue streaked motorcycle. "Where are we going first?"  
  
"The mall, I told my friend Sango to meet me out there, my other friend Inuyasha is busy." Miroku asked.  
  
'That name sounds familiar.' Kagome thought as she shrugged it off.  
  
"OK!" The girls said as Chau put on her blue jacket and a blue helmet on and they drove out the gates.  
  
Kagome drove in front and Chau drove her motorcycle behind her.  
  
They got whistles from guys as they drove.  
  
****  
  
They stopped at the mall and they parked their car and motorcycle and went in the mall.  
  
"This place is huge." Kagome said as she walked in.  
  
"Yeah." Chau said as Miroku walked up to a girl and groped her and was slapped.  
  
Kagome and Chau walked up to the girl and Miroku.  
  
"Oh, Sango this is Chau and Kagome, Kagome, Chau, meet Sango." Miroku said as he rubbed his cheeks.  
  
"Nice to meet you." They said as they exchanged greetings.  
  
"So, want to go shopping for clothes then eat lunch?" Sango asked as the girl nodded and they left.  
  
Miroku soon followed and Kagome and Chau locked their arms around his just to make him grin.  
  
Guys walking pas them would stare and say things about Miroku being luck. Or either they just check Kagome, Sango, and Chau out.  
  
The girls shopped and shopped and shopped until they were done and went out to the car and put the things away, which fit.  
  
"So where are we going to eat lunch?" Kagome asked looking at her watch which showed 1:16.  
  
"How about pizza." Sango suggested.  
  
"Alright, show us the direction and we'll go." Kagome said as she opened the car door and Sango was about to go in.  
  
"Where's Chau?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome points as Chau drives up in a motorcycle, "There."  
  
Sango was gapping and smiled a huge grin. "Can I ride with her?" Sango asked.  
  
"Ask Chau." Kagome said as Miroku and Kagome got into the car.  
  
"Chau can I." Sango didn't finish.  
  
"I heard [points at her head] hop on." Chau said as she handed Sango an extra helmet. "Hold on tight and show me the direction."  
  
"Alright." Sango said as they sped off and arrived at the pizza parlor and received whistles again.  
  
Sango seated and Kagome, Chau and Miroku sat down also.  
  
"Pepperoni sound ok?" Sango asked.  
  
"Add sausages with it." Kagome said as Chau nodded in agreement.  
  
"Alright." Sango said as she went to go order it.  
  
Sango came back and they talked a bit about themselves and things like that and soon their pizza came and they ate.  
  
Chau looked at her watch, "We have to get going, its getting pretty late." Chau said as she looked at the guys.  
  
"Oh Chau, mom said she'll be gone for the week, so don't worry." Kagome said with a smile.  
  
"How about we drop of the clothes and change to go to a club?" Sango suggested.  
  
"Sure." They all said as Miroku stood up.  
  
"And I'll see if the clothes you girl wear are approvable for the club." Miroku said with a grin on his face and Sango slapped him as they went to the car.  
  
"Ow." Miroku whispered as he got into the car and Sango rode behind Chau and Sango showed the direction to her house, a normal house, and took her things to her room and Sango changed into a red dress that hugged her body. She had eye liner on and red lipstick. Her hair was down straight.  
  
"Okay, lets go to your house." Sango said as they drove off and stopped in front of their house.  
  
"This is Miroku's place." Sango said when they pulled up to the gates, "Never mind?" Sango said as she called the maids to get their thing and put it into their rooms.  
  
Miroku went to his house to change and Kagome, Chau and Sango went into the house as Sango gapped at the sights.  
  
Kagome brought Sango into her room then Sango went to Chau's room and then ended up outside the hallway waiting.  
  
Chau and Kagome came out by the time Miroku was watching the plasma TV.  
  
Kagome was wearing a pink halter top with a black pair of tight low rise jeans and she had her heir down. She had pink eye shadow and lip gloss and she glowed with glitters.  
  
Chau was dressed in a red tank top that showed her belly, which was pierced, and a pair of black mini skirt and heals that had strings going up her leg to her calves. She had black eye liner on, lip gloss, glitter on her body, and her hair was down.  
  
The three exchanged complements and walked to the living room and Miroku turned off the TV and stared at the girls.  
  
"Lets go party!" Kagome and Chau cheered as they went out and locked the door behind them.  
  
They walked to he garage and opened it up and walked to a jet black jag that belonged to Chau. "Driving my car tonight." Chau said as she opened the car and everyone got in and Chau got in also and they drove to the direction Miroku was giving her.  
  
"Chau, pop in a CD." Kagome said as Miroku opened up a case and looked through it and popped one in and it was the music Christina Aguilera 'Stripped' and Chau changed the track to number 15 and turned on the volume.  
  
The car blared with music as they sang to it.  
  
They soon arrived at the club and everyone got out.  
  
Sango walked in and greeted a couple of people, so did Miroku and they all walked in and the music blared as Kagome and Chau's body began waving to the music as they walked to a table and sat down.  
  
"Want anything to drink?" Sango asked and they shook their heads no. "LET'S DANCE THEN!" Sango yelled as she got on the dance floor as they danced to the music. Miroku joined along also.  
  
They danced and danced, they looked like vampires of the night by the way the girl's hands twined together and hips shaking and Miroku dancing along with them as they surrounded Miroku and danced.  
  
Soon it got around 2:38 in the morning and they all headed out and drove home.  
  
They said their goodnights and went home.  
  
Kagome walked up the stairs and took a shower, so did Chau and they fell asleep.  
  
Kagome dreamed about the boy she made the promise with but couldn't remember his face or his name.  
  
Chau dreamed about her parents' death and how she ended up in the orphanage.  
  
A/N: Tune in to the next episode of PROMISE NEVER FORGOTTEN  
  
REVIEW 


	4. Episode 4: New Dojo and Boring Week

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
A/N: Hehe, thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it. I know I put myself in some of my fics, I can't help it, I want to live it too. Anyways. Continue reading my fic.  
  
Episode 4: New Dojo and Boring Week  
  
[Sunday]  
  
Kagome woke up as she groaned as she crawled out of bed and fell off of it and hit the floor with a thud.  
  
"Ow." Kagome whined as she got up and walked to the bathroom and brushed her tooth and took as shower and changed.  
  
She looked at her clock and it was 11:27. 'Wow, I don't usually wake up this late.' Kagome thought as she walked to her door and a maid came in and cleaned her room.  
  
Kagome walked down the hall to Chau's room which was opened and a maid was talking to Chau and Chau just groaned and nodded as the maid started making the bed as Chau laid there and vacuumed the floor.  
  
Kagome jumped on the bed making Chau jump and fall off the bed with a foot dangling.  
  
"Kagome, I give you 3 seconds to get out of my room." Chau whispered sounding really piss off. "1.2.3."  
  
Kagome was at the stairs by the time Chau finished counting.  
  
"Just as I thought." Chau whispered as she lay on the floor sleeping as the maid carried her back onto the bed. [That's how I really am. Mean and scary in the morning if you make me mad.]  
  
"Kids these days." She whispered as she shook her head.  
  
"I'm NOT a kid." Chau grumbled as she pointed a finger and fell asleep again.  
  
The maid just shook her head and left the room once it was cleaned.  
  
****  
  
Kagome ran into the kitchen as she sat herself down panting.  
  
A maid came up to Kagome and handed her breakfast.  
  
"Thanks." Kagome mumbled as she ate her food when she heard the plasma TV turn on and yelled coming from Souta.  
  
Kagome didn't even touch her food and she went to go see what was wrong.  
  
"You are NOT to be here without Lady Kagome and Lady Chau's permission." Souta said as he tried pulling Miroku to the door.  
  
"But I'm there friend." Miroku whined as he was being pulled away from the screen. "NOO!!" He yelled as the screen turned off and Souta pulled him away.  
  
"Its alright Souta, he can stay." Kagome said as she went to get her breakfast.  
  
"Yes Lady Kagome." He said as he left.  
  
"Hey Kagome, can I stay and watch?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yeah sure." Kagome said as she ate her food and saw Chau walk into the room looking mad.  
  
"What's with all the noise?" Chau asked.  
  
"You can hear from all the way in your room?" Miroku asked.  
  
Chau pointed at her ears.  
  
"Oh, forgot." Miroku said as he looked at the screen again.  
  
A maid brought Chau's food and placed it on the table and she left.  
  
Chau sat down and took the remote and changed the channels.  
  
"HEY!" Miroku complained, "I was watching that." Miroku whined as he crossed his arms.  
  
"I want to see what they have here in America." Chau said as she flipped through the channels.  
  
Miroku took Chau's food and ate it, "Then I'll take this."  
  
"HEY! THAT'S MY BREAKFAST!" Chau yelled as she lunged at Miroku and a maid came in and put another plate on the table and Chau sat up and took the new plate as Miroku laid on the ground with swirly eyes.  
  
"Your fault for taking her food, she's vicious if you do, you're lucky you didn't lose a finger or an arm in that matter." Kagome said as she ate and watched cartoonetwork.  
  
They finished and a maid came in and cleaned up.  
  
Miroku stretched along with Kagome and Chau.  
  
Chau's ears twitched.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked as she noticed Chau's ears twitching.  
  
"Miroku, I think your mom is looking for you." Chau said as she stood up and walked to the backyard door.  
  
Miroku jumped up, "OH SHIT, I FORGOT TO DO SOMETHING!" Miroku yelled as he ran pass Chau and jumped over the wall.  
  
"Ok." Chau said as she went for a walk.  
  
Kagome decided to go look around the rooms not upstairs.  
  
Kagome walked and saw 5 doors spread far away from one another.  
  
Kagome chose the first one that was closest and walked in.  
  
Kagome stared as she saw a room with another plasma TV, 'Maybe we could change this into a game room.' Kagome thought as she saw there were bean bag chairs and tables.  
  
She walked to the next couple of rooms, she found a pool table and a foosball table and a air hockey table.  
  
She went to the third room and saw a Dojo. Kagome smiled, 'We can put our trophies in here and the weapons for training.' Kagome thought as she saw the room with shelves that was about 4 times bigger than her room.  
  
Kagome walked to the next couple of room, which were a bathroom and a Jacuzzi.  
  
Kagome sighed as she went to the room they stored some of the things that they didn't have any plans to put anywhere and asked a maid to help her get the trophies and the weapons. [NOT GUNS, SWORDS, SPEARS, THINGS LIKE THAT]  
  
Kagome and the maid set it down and Kagome asked the maid to look for Chau and lead her to the room. The maid nodded and left.  
  
About 3 minutes later Chau came running in. "Need something?" Chau asked as she looked at the room, "WOW!" Chau yelled as she looked at the shelves.  
  
"Let's put out trophies on these shelves and the weapons over on those racks." Kagome suggested as Chau nodded.  
  
Kagome put her trophies on one side of the room and Chau put hers on the other side and they put the rest of the weapons on the racks.  
  
It took about 2 hours, but it was worth it.  
  
Kagome and Chau smiled and walked out of the room closing it and they went to go shower and change for dinner.  
  
******Exactly a week later, which would be another Sunday*******  
  
Miroku came with Sango on some days to hang out and watch TV and Miroku already named the TV 'his' baby.  
  
Kagome and Chau would drive Sango and Miroku to school some mornings.  
  
It was a Sunday and their mother called earlier the week to tell them she would be gone for a couple of more days.  
  
They were going to start school tomorrow and they were excited yet didn't want to go.  
  
Kagome and Chau slept that night waiting for the next day to come to go to their new school.  
  
A/N: Okay, kinda short, but please REVIEW.  
  
I love those of you who read and review this =D 


	5. Episdoe 5: Welcome the New Students

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Inuyasha  
  
Episode 5: Welcome the New Students  
  
MONDAY  
  
*Beep*  
  
Kagome groaned as she heard her alarm clock go off. She slammed it and rolled over on the other side of the bed and fell asleep again.  
  
*BEEP, BEEP*  
  
Kagome rolled over and slammed the clock again and went to sleep. again.  
  
*BEEP! BEEP*  
  
"SHUT UP!" Kagome yelled as she grabbed the alarms clock and tackled it and sweat dropped after she realized what she was doing. 'Okay, im fighting with my alarm clock. How disturbing.' Kagome thought as she stood up and put the alarm clock back and took a cold shower. [[You know how alarm clocks beep softly and then they get louder and more annoying, well her alarm clock was like that, and I attack my alarm clock too, very weird, but that's how I am ^_^]]  
  
Kagome got out of the showers and walked to her closet and opened it and walked inside and looked around the isle for clothes, "At least I don't have to wear a uniform." Kagome mumbled as she picked out a white tank top with a matching white jacket and a pair of blue low rise jeans and grabbed her converse and walked out of her room as a maid came in and cleaned up.  
  
*******  
  
Chau woke up to a loud slam coming from Kagome's room and she got up and went to take a shower and change.  
  
She came out and grabbed her outfit she picked out last night and wore it on.  
  
It was a blue halter top, low rise jeans, a jean jacket, and a blue scarf.  
  
Chau walked out of her room at the same time Kagome came out and Chau grabbed her backpack and walked downstairs with Kagome.  
  
The two walked down and sat in the kitchen as a maid brought their breakfast and they thanked them as they took out their makeup kit and put some makeup on.  
  
Kagome put in a light pink eye shadow and shining lip gloss.  
  
Chau put on blue eye shadow, eyeliner, and glittery lip gloss.  
  
They ate their breakfast and walked out to the garage and took Kagome's white Jag.  
  
"Chau, go get Miroku and Shippo." Kagome told Chau as she started the engine.  
  
"Fine." Chau grumbled as she walked over to Miroku's house and knocked on the door and have a lady come to the door.  
  
"May I help you?" She asked as she stared at Chau.  
  
"Um. yeah, is Miroku and Shippo ready?" Chau asked in a hurry.  
  
"MIROKU, SHIPPO!" She yelled as the two ran down the stairs.  
  
"HI CHAU!" They yelled as they ran to the car.  
  
"Bye Mrs. Houshi." Chau said as she bowed and left after Miroku and Shippo.  
  
They dropped off Shippo to his school and drove off to their school.  
  
They drove as they saw Sango walking to school and honked.  
  
"SANGO HOP IN!" Kagome yelled over the music.  
  
Sango was surprised as she jumped in and they drove to the school in no time at all.  
  
They drove to the school's parking lot and parked.  
  
They all got out and Kagome stretched.  
  
"You two want to show us where the office is? We need out schedules." Chau said as she got her backpack out.  
  
"Yeah, come on." Sango said as they walked and heard whispering.  
  
**************  
  
"Hey Yasha ya heard?" A boy asked another boy with long silver hair, dog ears, golden eyes, and claws.  
  
"Heard what?" He asked.  
  
"We have new students coming here, and I heard they're hot!" He exclaimed.  
  
The guy just nodded and walked into the school.  
  
*************  
  
"Here we are." Sango said as the door said 'OFFICE'  
  
Kagome and Chau went in and so did Miroku and Sango.  
  
A lady at the desk turned around, "May I help you?" She asked as she examined her nails.  
  
"Yeah. umm, we're the new students, we need out schedules." Kagome answered as the lady nodded.  
  
"Um. right, here you two girls go." She said as she chewed her gum and turned around.  
  
"Okay. thanks?" Kagome said as they left the office.  
  
"Let me see what you two have." Sango said eagerly.  
  
"Here." They said as they gave Sango the schedules.  
  
1. English [Advance]  
  
2. Algebra  
  
BREAK  
  
3. Science  
  
4. History  
  
LUNCH  
  
5. Chorus  
  
6. Art  
  
BREAK  
  
7. Physical Ed.  
  
"WOW, We have the same classes." Sango exclaimed. "You two are pretty smart."  
  
Kagome and Chau sweat dropped, "Thanks?"  
  
"Lets go, we'll show you two around." Sango said as they walked down the halls to a couple of doors when.  
  
*BOOM! CRASH! SMASH! BOING!*  
  
"PERVERT!" Sango screamed.  
  
Kagome and Chau stared. Miroku had been hit by Sango, he went flying and hit a trashcan and the can bounced away.  
  
"LET'S GO!" Sango practically yelled as the two followed her.  
  
*******  
  
"Miroku, get your ass up." A boy with silver hair said as he looked down at the boy and reached out a hand.  
  
Miroku reached and took the hand, "Thanks Inuyasha."  
  
"No prob." Inuyasha replied. "Where were you all week? Off with your 'baby' whatever or whoever that is."  
  
"Yup, I've been with my baby." Miroku said as he and Inuyasha walked.  
  
****  
  
*RING!*  
  
"That's the bell, let's go before we're late, and the teacher hates it when we're late." Sango said as she started walking faster.  
  
"Ok." Kagome answered as they followed Sango and talked about the teacher.  
  
Sango walked into class along with Kagome and Chau right when the bell rang and everyone turned to the three girls.  
  
"Sango, you may take your seat." The lady said as Sango nodded and took her seat quickly.  
  
The teacher looked at Kagome's and Chau's schedules and nodded.  
  
"Class, we have two need students today." The lady said as everyone stared.  
  
"Please introduce yourselves to the class girls." The teacher said as she glared at the class.  
  
"Well, um my names Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said.  
  
"And my names Chau Higurashi." Chau said.  
  
"We moved her about a week ago from Japan." Kagome said.  
  
"Any questions?" The teachers asked.  
  
A couple of people raised their hands.  
  
"Tommy." The teacher called.  
  
"Are you two sisters or something? Same age?" Tommy asked as the class laughed at his stupidity.  
  
"Um. I'm older and I'm 16 and Chau's 15." Kagome answered.  
  
"Annie."  
  
"Um. if you two are sisters and different age, why is Chau in this class?" Annie asked.  
  
The two looked at the teacher and they shrugged.  
  
"Well, they are form Japan and schools there are more educated and Chau happens to fit in this class instead of the other classes they have." The teacher answered. "Miroku."  
  
"Kagome, Chau, can I see my baby after school?" Miroku asked.  
  
Everyone turned to look at Miroku and back to the two girls. "WHAT? ABABY!?" They all asked including Inuyasha and Sango.  
  
Miroku shrank down.  
  
"Nothing." Miroku whispered as the class sat down and turned back to the two.  
  
"Anything else?" The teacher asked.  
  
No one asked anything until someone raised their hand.  
  
"Kouga."  
  
"Kagome, you have a boyfriend?" He asked.  
  
Kagome shook her head and Kouga smiled a huge smile.  
  
"You tow may sit right next to Sango and Miroku."  
  
Kagome and Chau took their seats and talked a bit until they had to work.  
  
***  
  
'The name Kagome Higurashi seems familiar.' Inuyasha thought as he stared at Kagome's back.  
  
***  
  
4th period came by and Chau and Kagome walked in and their jaws dropped and Sango and Miroku took their seats.  
  
[[[In Japanese]]]  
  
"Girls, I didn't know you moved to America." The lady said. [In Japanese.]  
  
"Kaede-Sensei, we didn't know you taught here." Kagome said as she bowed along with Chau.  
  
"Well, thought I make a little change." Kaede said with a smile.  
  
[[[]]] The class stared and whispered.  
  
'Japanese?' Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha knew Japanese because his mother and father were Japanese and taught him. He listened to every word they said. 'They know each other.' Inuyasha thought as Miroku and Sango whispered to Inuyasha because they wanted to know what she said.  
  
[[[JAPANESE]]]  
  
"Well, at least I know two girls who can keep up with this class work and the legends we are talking about, since you two know it already." Kaede said smiling still.  
  
Kagome and Chau smiled, "We hope so."  
  
[[]]  
  
[[Back to normal]]  
  
"Class, we have two new students, Kagome Higurashi and Chau Higurashi. Please welcome them; you all might learn a thing or two from them about legends." Kaede said as she told Kagome and Chau to sit down anywhere they'd like.  
  
Class went by as Kaede talked about legends, Kagome and Chau already knew it and they just zoned out.  
  
***LUNCH***  
  
Kagome, Chau, Sango, and Miroku walked out of class and the girls went to their lockers as Miroku went off somewhere.  
  
The girls dropped their things along with their backpack and went to lunch.  
  
The girls got their lunch and sat down outside as Miroku came up to them along with another guy.  
  
"Hey!" Miroku greeted as he sat down.  
  
"Oh, Kagome, Chau, meet Inuyasha Tashio. A friend of ours." Sango said as she took a bite of her hamburger.  
  
"Hi." Kagome and Chau greeted.  
  
"Hi." Inuyasha said as he ate his food. "Hey Sango, Miroku, you see that white jag out in the lot?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome and Chau looked at one another.  
  
Sango and Miroku smiled.  
  
"Yeah." Sango answered.  
  
"Ya know who it belongs to? Might be Naraku's or something." Inuyasha said in disgust.  
  
"Well, yeah we know who it belongs to, but its not Naraku's" Sango said as Miroku snickered.  
  
"Who?" Inuyasha asked sounding annoyed with Miroku's laughing.  
  
Sango pointed at Kagome and Chau.  
  
"THEIRS!?" Inuyasha asked as he spit his food all over Miroku as Miroku laid on the ground with swirly eyes anime style.  
  
"Technically its mine." Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha gapped, "Nice car." He said as he stared at the Jag, "Really nice car." Inuyasha said as he looked at Kagome.  
  
"Thanks." Kagome replied as she stared at Inuyasha's ears as they twitched. "Kawaii." Kagome whispered as Inuyasha's ears twitched at her voice.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, "Nani?" He asked.  
  
"You know Japanese?" Kagome asked. 'He looks familiar. somehow.' Kagome thought.  
  
"Yeah, what of it?" He asked, 'She looks like someone I know. or knew. but who." Inuyasha thought to himself as Kagome reached up.  
  
Kagome reached for his ears. She didn't know why but her hands just moved as her mind screamed no.  
  
Kagome touched his ears as it was soft and silky as she felt it twitch at her touch and a purr came from him. 'He's purring.' Kagome thought.  
  
'Wha.' Inuyasha thought as he purred as her hands touched his ears. 'Feels. nice.' Inuyasha thought as he heard Sango, Miroku, and Chau giggling.  
  
"What are YOU doing WENCH, get your hands OFF me." Inuyasha said as he wiggled away from her touch as he regretted it, it felt nice.  
  
"Sorry." Kagome murmured. "Wait. WENCH!?" Kagome yelled as she realized what Inuyasha called her.  
  
"Uh oh." Chau said as she whistled and moved about 5 feet away.  
  
Sango saw what she did and so did Miroku and they move away.  
  
Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's ears as Inuyasha yelled in pain.  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER. EVER CALL ME A WENCH OR YOU'LL REGRET IT DOGFACE!" Kagome screamed in his ears as in the process pulling on it.  
  
Inuyasha fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes anime style as he mumbled "Bitch."  
  
Kagome kicked him and walked away.  
  
Sango was laughing along with the others.  
  
After lunch everyone went to class, Chorus.  
  
Inuyasha grumbled as he rubbed his ears throughout lunch time. 'Stupid girl.' Inuyasha thought as he sat in the back of the room looking at the teacher as she introduced Kagome to the class.  
  
"Class, Kagome and Chau will sing and we will place them in the spot they belong." The teacher said as Kagome and Chau nodded.  
  
Kagome went behind the piano and Chau took a keyboard.  
  
Chau set the sounds differently and Kagome began playing.  
  
Song called Snow Angel. in Japanese by Kotoko  
  
Kagome and Chau sang together and at different times as the song ended and everyone had their jaws on the ground and stared as Sango and Miroku clapped and so did everyone else loudly, even Inuyasha did.  
  
The two bowed and sat down next to Sango and Miroku and Inuyasha.  
  
"You two were great, even though I didn't understand a word, your voices are beautiful." Sango chimed with a smile on her face.  
  
"Thanks." The two said as they blushed.  
  
Class ended and everyone went to Art.  
  
Kagome sat across from Inuyasha as Sango sat across from Miroku and Chau sat across from a boy with long silky silver hair. [Seff. From Final Fantasy, I just love him. I love a bunch of unreal guys. LOLZ]  
  
The class had to draw a picture of the person across from them as they did and the girls giggled at what Miroku was doing, he was posing for Sango and a bunch of things that were hilarious, even Sango laughed.  
  
****BREAK****  
  
Break came by as they all went to drop off a couple of things in the lockers and talked until they went to P.E  
  
"Go ask the teacher what you need to do, she'll give you a uniform." Sango said as she ran off so did Miroku and Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome and Chau walked up to a lady and Chau's eyes widened as her nose twitched.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked as she saw Chau's nose twitch.  
  
"Kaede-sensei." Chau whispered as she ran up to Kaede. "Kaede-sensei, what are you doing here, aren't you suppose to be teaching history?" Chau asked as Kagome nodded.  
  
"Hai, but here in American you can have teach two classes if you please." She said with a smile.  
  
"WOW!" Kagome cheered.  
  
Kaede looked over to a corner, "Thought you two might want to where those." She said as she pointed to a pile of clothes.  
  
Kagome and Chau went to look and they smile.  
  
"This is from Japan." Kagome said as she lifted the clothes up. [Those miko clothes, or whatever, training old day cloths.]  
  
"THANK YOU!" They yelled as they went to change and were back out in no time.  
  
Everyone stared and whispered about why they were wearing the clothes that looked like old time clothes in Japan.  
  
A girl raised her hand.  
  
"Kikyo?" Kaede asked.  
  
"Why are they dressed like that?" She asked in a bitchy tone. [I know she is a bitch, but she's in the story, sorry, remember, this a KAG/INU]  
  
"They are aloud to." She said simply.  
  
"Are we doing archery today?" Kikyo asked again.  
  
"Yes we are, and also sword ship." Kaede answered as there were 'yeses' and 'awws'  
  
Kikyo cheered as she stood up along with everybody else and went to go get the bows and arrows as Kaede took bows and arrows and passed it to Kagome and Chau.  
  
"Today we will have a little challenge, whoever sticks the arrow straight in the middle from across the gym will get an A+ for this quarter." Kaede said as she smiled as she glanced at Kagome and Chau and saw them smile also.  
  
"EASY!" Kikyo cheered as she went to the other side along with everybody.  
  
"READY?"" Kaede yelled/asked as everyone got ready as she kept Kagome and Chau behind.  
  
"YES" They all yelled.  
  
"FIRE!" She yelled as everyone shot and she watches for a bow to strike the middle, but always ended up falling to the ground.  
  
Kikyo stood there with her bow and shot. It went to the target but was off. "This is BULLSHIT! How are you suppose to make it from all the way from here!?" Kikyo yelled with rage.  
  
Kaede glanced at the girls as they laughed a bit.  
  
"Yes you can if you're skilled." She said with a smile.  
  
"1 MORE TRY!" Kikyo yelled as she grabbed another arrow as everyone backed far away from her. She fired and missed again. "ARGG!" She yelled.  
  
"Kagome, Chau, try it." Kaede said as everyone stared as they two took a bow and arrow and took their position.  
  
"IMPOSSIBLE! They wont make it, I bet you." Kikyo said in a bitchy voice.  
  
"Bet huh?" Kaede asked.  
  
"YEAH A BET!" Kikyo yelled. "If they make it. I'll." Kikyo said as Kaede finished for her.  
  
"Scrub the bathrooms." Kaede said with a smile as people oohed.  
  
"DEAL!" Kikyo yelled as she mumbled, "They wont make it at all."  
  
Kagome and Chau laughed a bit.  
  
"Girls, anytime you're ready." Kaede said as the arrows went flying at the same time.  
  
*BOING!*  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kikyo screamed as the arrow landed right in the middle for both of their targets, "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Kikyo screamed  
  
Kagome and Chau took another shot until they kept on splitting the arrow from before.  
  
Everyone gapped.  
  
*clap, CLAP, CLAP!, CLAP!!*  
  
Everyone started clapping and cheering as they went crazy.  
  
***  
  
Everyone sat down as everyone had a wooden stick in their hands.  
  
Kikyo was off scrubbing the bathrooms.  
  
"Okay, Inuyasha, get up here." Kaede said as Inuyasha stood up with a smirk  
  
"Kagome, get up here too." Kaede said.  
  
"What?! I'm going to spare with her?!" Inuyasha yelled, "She'll be down before you cont to three." Inuyasha said as he pointed the stick at Kagome's face but she didn't flinch.  
  
"You may think you're the best Inuyasha, but you're not." Kaede simply said.  
  
"I AM THE BEST!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"That's what you think, you're the best in America, but Kagome's the first best in the world, Sesshoumaru's second, You're third." Kaede said as she moved away.  
  
"WHAT! WAIT! How about Chau?"  
  
"She is the same rank as Kagome. Begin." Kaede said as Kagome took a stance.  
  
Inuyasha growled as he glared at Kagome.  
  
Kagome took a swift move and was gone from Inuyasha's sight.  
  
"What the." Inuyasha said as he sensed Kagome behind him and he blocked the attack and Kagome and Inuyasha attacked until Kagome had Inuyasha on the floor and the sword on the floor next to his head and her sword at his throat.  
  
"Inuyasha, you may sit down." Kaede said as Kagome stood there.  
  
"Chau, come up here." Kaede said as Chau jumped up and walked over to Kagome and Kaede. "Class, you might learn something from these two girls." She said as she moved away and gave Chau a wooden sword and the two took a stance.  
  
Kagome and Chau stood there as they heard cheering in the background.  
  
Kagome moved first and then Chau moved.  
  
The room went silent, the two disappeared and everyone spotted them dueling from corner to corner at lightning speed. They were away form one another after their swords threw one another away.  
  
Kagome was panting as Chau stared as someone in the crowed as Kagome went at her and she jumped out of the way.  
  
"Chau, focus!" Kaede yelled, "Your eyes on Kagome, not the crowd!" She yelled.  
  
"SORRY!" Chau yelled as she fought back with Kagome.  
  
The fight went on until Kaede told them to stop.  
  
The two were panting and fell to the ground.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and stared down at her. "You're pretty good wench." Inuyasha said as he glared at her, "But im better." He said in an unpleased tone.  
  
Kagome took her stick and hit the back of his lag and he fell to the ground as she left to change and go home.  
  
************  
  
"So, wanna hang at my place?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Sure, how about we come over at 3:00?" Sango asked, "I need a shower."  
  
"Sure, bye!" Kagome said as Chau, and Miroku hopped in the car and drove to pick Shippo up and went home.  
  
Miroku went home to shower also, so the two girls took a shower and changed,  
  
Kagome wore a short blue short, pink tank top and her hair tied up.  
  
Chau wore a short black low rise short shorts with a white tank top and her hair was down.  
  
3:00  
  
Souta, the butler, opened the door and moved out of the way, Kagome had told him that they would be coming.  
  
"IN HERE OU GUYS!" Kagome yelled as they heard a 'OW' come from a room.  
  
They went and it was the kitchen.  
  
Chau stood rubbing her leg.  
  
"Want some Ramen?" Kagome asked as she eyes Inuyasha as his eyes sparkled.  
  
"Ramen!?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Yeah." Kagome said as she turned around.  
  
"Who's that?" Kagome asked as she pointed at a boy with long silver hair.  
  
"Oh, he's Seff, a friend, hope you don't mid." Sango said.  
  
"Hi." Chau piped in, 'he was the cute guy from art.' Chau thought'  
  
"Hey where's Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
From another room. "MY BABY! DID YOU MISS DADDY!?"  
  
"WHAT THE!?" Everyone yelled except for Chau and Kagome.  
  
"Baby?" Inuyasha asked. "What/Who's his baby?"  
  
"5..4..3..2..1.." Kagome and Chau counted down as voices blared through the house.  
  
"WHAT THE!" Inuyasha yelled as he went to look at what it was.  
  
"That's your baby?!" Inuyasha yelled over the noise as Miroku turned it smaller.  
  
"Yeah, isn't she beautiful? Kagome and Chau are going to buy a PS2 and games too, just for me!" He said with a smile.  
  
********EVERYONE ATE RAMEN AND WENT HOME************  
  
Kagome and Chau stretched as they went to bed.  
  
A/n: I know, weird episode closing. anywho, REVIEW PLZ AND ILL UPDATE! 


	6. Episode 6: Why Is HeShe On My Mind?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Episode 6: Why Is He/She On My Mind?  
  
TUESDAY  
  
Kagome woke up to a thump as she heard a loud yell come from Chau's room.  
  
Kagome sighed as she took a shower and got dressed.  
  
Kagome walked down the stairs as she saw Chau grumbling as she stood at the door.  
  
"Ready?!" Chau asked. She was dressed in a black shirt that clung to her body, low rise black jeans, a black jacket and eyeliner and lip gloss and eye shadow on.  
  
Kagome wore a white skirt with a pink tank top with pink eye shadow and lip gloss.  
  
The two walked out and Chau jingled her keys, "I'm driving to school." Chau said as she pointed at the direction of Miroku's house, "Get him out here."  
  
Kagome grumbled as she walked over and called Miroku and Shippo as the walked out and went into the car and drove to school.  
  
They dropped Shippo off and saw Sango and Inuyasha walking together and the two got in.  
  
"Chau, aren't you a little too young to drive?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome, Sango, and Miroku took a breathe and held it.  
  
Inuyasha looked at them confusingly as he heard Chau growl a low deadly growl, "Little?"  
  
Inuyasha gulped, "Nothing." He said as everyone let out their breathe and the car parked as everyone got out.  
  
They walked into their classes talking as Kagome would occasionally argue with Inuyasha because he insulted her.  
  
Classes flew by as Lunch came and everybody got their lunches.  
  
They all sat in the cafeteria and talked.  
  
"Hey, you guys heard? There's going to be a carnival opening on Friday." Sango said as she took a bite out of her sandwich.  
  
"Really?" Kagome asked excitedly.  
  
Chau grumbled.  
  
"What?" Sango asked.  
  
"Chau doesn't like big crowds." Kagome answered.  
  
"Oh, but it'll be only us 6." Sango said with a smile.  
  
"Six?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Including Seff." Sango said  
  
"Oh." Kagome said as Chau made a small dreamy smile.  
  
"I'm not going to go to some stupid carnival." Inuyasha piped in  
  
"We're all going, no matter what!" Sango commanded.  
  
Everyone shrunk away, "Alright."  
  
Classes came and went by as school ended.  
  
Kagome walked down the school steps along with Chau, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha They all went to Chau's jet black jag and got in.  
  
"What's he doing in the car?" Kagome asked annoyed.  
  
"Driving him home?" Chau answered  
  
Kagome grumbled and sat down.  
  
Chau drove Sango home, then picked up Shippo, then dropped off Miroku and Shippo as Kagome got out and left.  
  
Chau asked for Inuyasha's house directions and he told her as she drove.  
  
"Kagome always that mad?" Inuyasha asked out of no where.  
  
"Only to you." Chau answered, "And other people she doesn't like."  
  
Inuyasha looked down as he fumbled with something in his pocket.  
  
"What? Don't tell me you like her." Chau said with a smile  
  
"I DO NOT!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Right." Chau said as a red light came up.  
  
"You were adopted?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Chau's smile faded and came back up again, "Yeah."  
  
"Oh. When?" Inuyasha asked, "You don't have to tell me, I'm just curious."  
  
"Well, I think when I was about 7 years old. Kagome's mother adopted me because she was depressed and hoped if I came along, Kagome would have someone to play with and she could heal too." Chau said with a small smile. "I'm just like a toy." Chau whispered.  
  
"You really think that?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Think what?"  
  
"You're a toy to them."  
  
"Sometimes." Chau said as she drove down a street.  
  
"Well, thanks." Inuyasha said as she got out the car, "Don't tell anyone, but Kagome somehow reminds me of someone I know, and I think I might ask her to the carnival, since you know Kagome more than I do, maybe you can help me?" Inuyasha asked as he fumbled with the object in his pocket.  
  
"Yeah, sure I will anything for a friend." Chau said cheerfully.  
  
"Thanks Chau." Inuyasha said as he waved and walked to his mansion.  
  
Chau drove back home, "He like Kag, I'll get them together somehow." Chau thought aloud as she parked the car and went into the house.  
  
***  
  
Kagome sat in her room as she heard Chau's room door close.  
  
"CHAU!" Kagome yelled as Chau yelled back a 'what.'  
  
"COME OVER HERE!"  
  
"YOU COME OVER HERE YOU LAZY ASS!" Chau yelled from her room as she fixed her hair.  
  
Kagome came into the room, "You look pissed off." Kagome commented, "Inuyasha bug you?"  
  
"No, actually he was pretty charming." Chau said hoping to get the reaction she wanted.  
  
"HA! That guy charming, you're kidding right?" Kagome sad as she sat down.  
  
"He talked about you a bit." Chau said.  
  
"HE DID?!" Kagome asked excitedly, 'Why do I care?'  
  
"He said you're mean sometimes to him." Chau said as she sat down on the bed.  
  
"Nani?!" Me mean? Only to an ass like him." Kagome said with a smirk.  
  
"That's what I told him." Chau said as she closed her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I don't know, I suddenly have a headache." Chau whispered as she coughed.  
  
"You okay?" Kagome asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm *cough* fine."  
  
Kagome sat up and called the maids and they came up to check her temperature.  
  
"She's sick; she needs to stay in bed." The maid said.  
  
Chau was already sleeping as she mumbled incoherent words.  
  
Kagome went to her room and went to bed as she thought of Inuyasha, 'Why am I thinking about him?' Kagome thought. 'Something about him reminds me of someone, but who?' Kagome thought as she touched the box next to her bed and sat up and looked inside of it. 'Its been years since I've seen him, I don't remember how he looks and what his name is.' Kagome thought as she lay back down and put the box back.  
  
Kagome drifted off to sleep remembering the times she shared with the boy she one knew and can't remember who he is.  
  
A/N: A BIT TOOO SHORT? Sorrie, but wanted to update for you guys. I've been lazy for these couple of days, so plz review, maybe that'll encourage me to write. 


	7. Episode 7: Carnival Dates

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
EPISODE 7: Carnival Dates  
  
WEDNESDAY  
  
Kagome and Chau arrived at school.  
  
Kagome was wearing a white shirt with a black skirt with eye liner and lip- gloss.  
  
Chau was wearing a black shirt and a black skirt and eyeliner and lip gloss.  
  
The two walked with Miroku, since they picked him up to go to school, were walking when Inuyasha came up to Miroku and said hi to him.  
  
Chau looked at Inuyasha, "Aren't you going to say hi to us?" Chau asked.  
  
"Hi Chau." Inuyasha said as he total ignored Kagome.  
  
Kagome glared.  
  
"um.. hi." Chau said as she started walking into the school campus.  
  
Everyone went also.  
  
Class went by until art and the fun begins.  
  
Chau was drawing Seff as Seff drew her.  
  
Miroku was on the ground @_@ swirly eyed.  
  
Sango was fuming as she drew something.  
  
Kagome sat there drawing as Inuyasha drew also.  
  
The two hadn't talked all day, except for the insults.  
  
"Ass." Kagome murmured as Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Dog breathe."  
  
"Wench"  
  
"Mutt"  
  
".." Inuyasha was silent, he tried holding back the anger.  
  
Kagome smiled and drew her picture.  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's pictures and looked at them.  
  
It was Inuyasha in a dress with a . chest and with really pretty hair.. Snickers.  
  
Another of Inuyasha dancing in a bikini with a very fat ass.  
  
Inuyasha growled.  
  
Another showed Inuyasha being proposed to by a fat man.  
  
And.. Something caught his eye.  
  
A picture of a necklace, lust like his, but full. he ignored it and glared at Kagome.  
  
Kagome was looking at his pictures.  
  
One was Kagome with a deformed face and a fat body.  
  
Kagome glared.  
  
Another showed Kagome in a insane facility all tied up.  
  
Kagome glared as she made a low growl.. [Didn't know she could.]  
  
Last was a picture with no face, the girl wore a long beautiful dress and very nice figure. No face. but it said on the bottom.  
  
Kagome Higurashi would have dates if they didn't see her ugly face.  
  
And at the bottom scribbled out a bit but Kagome could read it, it said  
  
Kagome, can we be friends.  
  
But it was scribbled out horribly  
  
"Aww Inuyasha, I didn't know you wanted to be friends." Kagome said as tears ran down her eyes anime style T.T [sarcastically]  
  
Inuyasha slammed is head in the desk and started laughing hysterically.  
  
Kagome stared at him like he was crazy,  
  
"Friends with you..*LAUGH* That's the funniest thing I heard all day*LAUGHS*" Inuyasha laughed as Kagome socked him in the face and Inuyasha laid on the grown with swirly eyes @_@  
  
Miroku mumbled "Join the swirly club where you see the room spin." He said as he passed out.  
  
*******  
  
School ended and everyone went to the car.  
  
"Inuyasha's not going to be in my car." Kagome said as she glared.  
  
"WHAT!?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Use your demon powers to get there ass!" Kagome yelled as she got into the car.  
  
Inuyasha growled and Chau gave him a sympathetic look and got in.  
  
Everyone else did and Seff decided to stick with Inuyasha.  
  
The car drove off.  
  
"Man, you're good with the ladies huh?" Seff asked.  
  
"Shut up." Inuyasha said as he walked home along with Seff following, since they lived only a street away.  
  
********  
  
Kagome arrived home as Chau walked with her into the house.  
  
"Stupid..." Kagome mumbled as Chau sighed and she went into her room and changed into a bikini, so did Kagome.  
  
The two went to their pool and jumped in.  
  
Kagome and Chau relaxed with the cool water until they heard a whistle.  
  
Miroku, Inuyasha, and Seff were sitting on the wall holding up numbers.  
  
Kagome and Chau blushed as they dove under water.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING!?" Kagome yelled/asked.  
  
"What? Can't we see our beautiful ladies?" Miroku asked lecherously.  
  
Seff and Inuyasha slapped him on the back of his head and he fell forward and face on the floor.  
  
Kagome laughed as Chau swayed a bit.  
  
"CHAU! YOU SHOULDN'T BE OUT OF BED!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled from the door. "Souta called and said you were sick so I came home and I see you in the pool?!" She yelled.  
  
"Mom?" Chau asked as she fainted in the water.  
  
Everyone ran to her aid as Chau could've sworn she saw her dead parents.  
  
********  
  
"What do you think happened?" Sango asked. She had came earlier.  
  
"We don't know." Kagome said sadly, "Yesterday she suddenly started coughing and now she faints, I think we should get her to a doctor." Kagome said looking at her mom.  
  
She nodded and left to call the doctor.  
  
"I don't think we'll be able to go to the carnival now." Miroku said as they nodded.  
  
Chau opened her eyes and stared. "KYAAAAAA!" She screamed as she fell out of bed.  
  
They all sweat dropped, "Seems like she has her strength back." Inuyasha said as he rubbed his ears.  
  
Chau sat up and blushed, "Sorry." She mumbled as she went to the bathroom and they heard the sink go on.  
  
"KAGOME!" Chau yelled as Kagome rushed to the door.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kagome asked as she opened the door.  
  
"I don't feel so." Chau said as she wobbled and soon was put to bed.  
  
********  
  
Everyone was downstairs as the doctor checked Chau.  
  
"Hope she's ok." Sango said as she fiddled with her thumb.  
  
"Yeah." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Sango?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Sango asked.  
  
"Will. you. go. to. the. carnival. with. me?"  
  
Sango blushed.  
  
"Will you?" Miroku asked without groping her.  
  
"Ok?" Sango said.  
  
"ALRIGHT!" Miroku cheered as Seff gave him a high five.  
  
They talked for a while until Inuyasha asked to go to the bathroom and Kagome pointed the wrong way and he decided to check on Chau.  
  
Inuyasha walked in and found no one in the room and Chau was awake.  
  
"Chau? You feeling better?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, just ate something bad that's all." Chau answered. "I heard Miroku asking Sango to go to the carnival, you ask Kagome yet?" Chau asked.  
  
"Not yet." He said looking down.  
  
"Ask her befor someone else does." Chau said as she looked at the window.  
  
"You think she'll say yes?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yeah she will, leave now, Kagome's coming." Chau said as Inuyasha was gone.  
  
Kagome walked into the room. "Hey. you feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah." Chau answered. "Do you like Inuyasha?"  
  
"W-what?!" Kagome cried.  
  
"Answer my question." Chau said sternly.  
  
"Um. no?" Kagome answered.  
  
"You're lying. you do like him." Chau said with a grin.  
  
"HEY! Only a little." Kagome admitted and mumbled, "Chau with her reverse psychology."  
  
Chau smiled. "Why do you like him?"  
  
"I don't know, somehow I've met him before or something." Kagome said dreamily.  
  
Chau laughed.  
  
"You think he's going to ask me?" Kagome asked, "Even though I've been a total ass to him?"  
  
"Yeah, he will, you two make a cute couple." Chau said as she shoed Kagome out of the room.  
  
****  
  
Kagome walked down the hall and saw Inuyasha and walked up to him.  
  
"Hey Kagome.." Inuyasha said suddenly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Willyougotothecarnivalwithme?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"*Sigh* Will. you go to the. carnival with me?" Inuyasha asked again.  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded.  
  
Inuyasha smiled.  
  
A/N: Ok... NEXT EPISODE COMING SOON! THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENCE. 


	8. Episode 8: Do You Believe In Magic?

Episode 8: Do You Believe In Magic?  
  
FRIDAY  
  
Kagome sat in her room and looked in the mirror. It was Friday, the day she was going to go to the carnival with Inuyasha. Kagome sighed. 'It's only 6:45 AM Kagome. the carnival doesn't start until 5:00 PM. Get a grip. He's just like all guys. well, kind of.' Kagome thought until a voice broke her thought.  
  
"But you've never been with another guy what would you know?" The voice asked.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome asked when she realized what she heard and shook her head, ". No comment." Kagome said as she walked down the stairs as Chau waited with Inuyasha and the others.  
  
"Ready Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome blushed and nodded.  
  
They went to school talking about the carnival and the things they were going to do.  
  
*************  
  
CARNIVAL TIME!  
  
It was 4:30 PM.  
  
Kagome was rushing around the closet looking for something to wear.  
  
Chau was doing the same and rushed into Kagome's room. "Which should I wear?" Chau asked as she held a black low rise short and a low rise jean.  
  
"The Shorts." Kagome said as she raised up her outfit.  
  
Chau raised a thumb and ran back to her room.  
  
Kagome put on her outfit after she showered and put on her make up.  
  
Kagome looked in the mirror. She was wearing a pink belly tank top and low rise blue jeans. She had pink eye shadow and lip-gloss. She examined herself and walked to her jewelry box and put on a pink necklace that was broken. The jewel she shared with her past best friend. Kagome smiled. 'I guess I should move on.' Kagome thought as she touched the jewel. 'Its been years, what in a lifetime would I ever meet him again? Im not even in California.' Kagome thought as she wore the necklace on. 'Guess its still good luck to me.' Kagome thought as she left the room and saw Chau come out also in a black low rise short, a red belly tank top. Black converse. Eyeliner, lip gloss, bluish eye shadow and smiled.  
  
"Ready?" Chau asked.  
  
Kagome nodded and they headed to the door where they heard the bell ring.  
  
Kagome smiled and ran to the door and opened it.  
  
Inuyasha was the first face she saw and made her stomach do flips.  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome from her foot up and stopped at her face and went back to her neck, 'That looks like.' Inuyasha thought as he fumbled with something in his pocket.  
  
"Hi!" Chau yelled as she ran out the door and hugged Seff as Seff blushed. The two had decided to hook up about two days ago on the phone.  
  
"Ready?" Kagome asked as she flashed a smile and Inuyasha blushed.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and they went to the car and drove off to the carnival.  
  
The drive there was full of talking and laughter until the car pulled to a stop and everyone got out.  
  
"WOW!" The girls squealed as the guys winced.  
  
"Let's go before it gets too crowded." Miroku said as he hooked his arms around Sango who blushed and just nodded.  
  
Everybody split up and went their own direction.  
  
Kagome with Inuyasha  
  
Sango with Miroku  
  
Chau with Seff  
  
Everything was perfect.  
  
Sango and Miroku went in 'The Tunnel Of Love' after Miroku begged Sango to go.  
  
Chau and Seff went to the games and Seff won Chau a huge teddy bear.  
  
Inuyasha was holding onto Kagome's hand as they ate cotton candy.  
  
Kagome didn't know what to say. The whole time she was with him she felt so comfortable like he was someone she had always trusted all her life. Inuyasha felt like he couldn't let go of her at all.  
  
Kagome saw the ferries wheel and smiled, "Inuyasha, lets go on that one!" Kagome yelled over the noise and Inuyasha blushed.  
  
'The ferries wheel?' Inuyasha thought as they walked to it.  
  
Kagome gave the man the tickets and they got on.  
  
They sat there waiting for the ride to begin.  
  
Kagome was silent.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome's necklace. 'I have to ask her.' Inuyasha thought as the ride began.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he fumbled with the object in his pocket.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with a blush.  
  
"Can I see your necklace?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Um. sure. why?" Kagome asked as she took off her necklace and handed it to Inuyasha and he inspected it.  
  
'What's wrong? And why does he fumble with things in his pocket?' Kagome asked herself.  
  
'It cant be her.' Inuyasha thought as he touched the jewel and looked at Kagome, "Where did you get it?"  
  
Kagome was confused, "It belongs to me ever since my mother gave it to me. Well, its broken I know, but a boy a long time ago broke it after I gave it to him to remember me by." Kagome said as she laughed a bit, "He broke it and gave me half promising we would meet again and we would put the two back together and we and be together again. forever." Kagome said as she smiled at the scenery.  
  
'It cant be her. Kagome.' Inuyasha thought as a memory rushed through his head and looked at Kagome, 'It is her.'  
  
"Whats wrong?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Nothing." Inuyasha mumbled and fumbled with something in his pocket as he stared at the jewel in his hand, Kagome's piece.  
  
"What's that in your pocket?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha froze. "A lucky charm." Inuyasha said  
  
"A cereal?"  
  
"No, a necklace. Its my lucky charm, its never failed to make me happy." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"Can I see it?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Hai." Inuyasha whispered as he pulled the object out and handed it to Kagome.  
  
Kagome gasped. "You're. The boy." Kagome whispered.  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
Kagome's eyes watered. "You've kept it all these years?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I couldn't just throw it away Kagome. you were my first friend. My best friend." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.  
  
Kagome looked at the jewel and took it and lifted it up.  
  
Inuyasha did the same and they connected the jewel and it made a click and it snapped together. [Click? Who cares, bear with me]  
  
Kagome's tear slid down her cheeks.  
  
"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, 'She never wanted to meet me again?' Inuyasha thought  
  
"Nothing, I can't believe we actually met again. I thought we wouldn't ever." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Do you believe in magic?" Inuyasha whispered.  
  
Kagome smiled..  
  
****FLASHBACK*****  
  
WHEN THE TWO WERE YOUNGER  
  
"INUYASHA!" A girl screamed.  
  
The boy turned around and waved "HI KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Do you believe in magic?"  
  
"Ma-gic?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha smiled a goofy smiled and nodded.  
  
"There is no such thing as ma-gic."  
  
"You want to bet?!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran and hit the wall.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled, "You Ok?" She asked.  
  
Inuyasha rubbed his head, "Yeah, I meant to do that."  
  
Kagome smiled. "My mommy kisses daddy all the time." Kagome said out of nowhere  
  
"So?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Mommy says that when you kiss someone you really like magic can happen." Kagome said. "Do you think it's true?"  
  
"You said there is no such thing as magic stupid!' Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Hey, that was before I remembered. So do you think magic happens if you kiss someone you like?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Kagome laughed a bit.  
  
"Kagome, do you believe in magic?" Inuyasha said as he kissed Kagome quickly and pulled away.  
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
"I believe in magic if we will be together forever Inuyasha." Kagome said as she was brought back to the present time.  
  
****END****  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "You want to prove what we said back then?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Do you believe in magic." Inuyasha whispered as he kissed Kagome's lips and she kissed back. [ I don't know how the kissing thing works, I've never kissed a guy in my life. even though I've had 3 Boyfriends, I've never kissed any of them. So think what you might thing they kiss like.]  
  
Inuyasha pulled away and Kagome smiled.  
  
"I do now." Kagome said as she raised her hands in touched Inuyasha's cheeks and pulled him lower to kiss her and the ride stopped as the door burst open and revealed the gang.  
  
"I THOUGHT I SAW LIP LOCKING!" Chau screamed.  
  
Kagome blushed, "CHAU!"  
  
They all laughed and went to the exit in one another's arms.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I want to be with you. forever." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"I do too." Kagome said as they kissed.  
  
********END..***  
  
NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST CHAPTER... LIKE SO FAR? REVIEW PLEASE! 


	9. Episode 9: Sakura Do You Believe

Episode 9: Sakura. Do You Believe In Magic  
  
Kagome walked down the mansion stairs as Sango and Chau came running up to her.  
  
"HEY KAGOM!" They yelled as they rubbed Kagome's belly. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Fine, fine." Kagome said as she smiled and Inuyasha came and wrapped his arms around Kagome.  
  
"Hello beautiful." Inuyasha whispered into her ear.  
  
Kagome shivered and smiled "Hello handsome."  
  
"How's my baby doing?" Inuyasha asked as he rubbed Kagome's belly.  
  
"She's doing just fine." Kagome said as she rubbed her belly also.  
  
Everyone walked downstairs as they guys went outside to talk with a bunch of other guys.  
  
"THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEXT BABY SHOWER EVER!" Chau screamed as she jumped on the chairs.  
  
Everyone laughed and smiled.  
  
Everyone handed Kagome the presents they got her and her baby. [Unborn]  
  
Kagome loved all the presents.  
  
**********  
  
5 Months Later  
  
Kagome was in the hospital bed holding a baby girl with tiny fluffy doggy ears tiny claws and golden eyes as she stared up at Kagome and Inuyasha. She had black and silver hair as she stared at her father and raised her hands and Inuyasha touched her hand with his finer and she squeezed it and sucked on his finder.  
  
Kagome giggled as Inuyasha laughed.  
  
Everyone else entered the room and smiled at the sight and Kagome smiled  
  
Kagome looked at her baby girl. "Sakura." Kagome whispered as she kissed the baby's cheeks. "Do you believe in magic." Kagome whispered  
  
THE END  
  
Oficially over.. No more. Its over no more chapters if you needed a reminder. Im don't with this one. Anyways my next story should be done in a week or two anyways read my other stories. hope you liked this one. BYE EVERYBODY AND LOVE YOU ALL AND PLEASE REVIEW! 


	10. Song I'll Remember You

A/N: Ok, I thought this might fit, because the lyrics go well with the story. So hope you like it.  
  
Song: I'll remember you  
  
It has been so long since we have talked,  
  
I hope that things are still the same,  
  
Hoping they will never change.  
  
Cause what we had cant be replaced,  
  
Don't let our memories fade away  
  
Keep me in your heart for always.  
  
You made me believe,  
  
I could do almost anything,  
  
Stood right by me,  
  
Through the tears through everything.  
  
I'll remember you,  
  
And baby that's forever true,  
  
You're the one that I'll always miss,  
  
Never thought it would feel like this,  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
No matter what you're going through  
  
In my heart you'll always be,  
  
Forever baby, I'll remember you.  
  
I promised you I won't forget,  
  
The times we shared,  
  
The tears we cried,  
  
You'll always be the sun in my sky.  
  
It may be fate that brings us back,  
  
To meat again,  
  
Someday,  
  
Even though we go separate ways.  
  
You made me believe,  
  
I could do almost anything,  
  
Stood right by me,  
  
Through the tears through everything.  
  
I'll remember you,  
  
And baby that's forever true,  
  
You're the one that I'll always miss,  
  
Never thought it would feel like this.  
  
I'll be there for you,  
  
No matter what you're going through,  
  
In my heart you'll always be,  
  
Forever baby I'll remember you.  
  
If the day should come you meet someone,  
  
You'll know that I'll follow,  
  
I will be there.  
  
Don't ever let there be a doubt in your mind  
  
Cause I'll remember you.  
  
I'll remember you,  
  
And baby that's forever true,  
  
You're the one that I'll always miss,  
  
Never thought it would feel like this.  
  
I'll be there for you,  
  
No matter what you're going through,  
  
In my heart you'll always be forever baby,  
  
I'll remember you,  
  
Forever baby,  
  
I'll remember you.  
  
A/N: Don't forget to review! 


End file.
